fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Edelgard/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Chapter 1 (White Clouds) Vs. Dimitri * Edelgard: Dimitri... It's time! We can finally settle the question of who's stronger. * Dimitri: Very well. I accept your challenge. With you as my opponent, I won't hold anything back. * Edelgard: I would expect no less! Vs. Claude * Claude: Look at that, a real-life princess! I"ll have to be careful not to scar that little face of yours. * Edelgard: Careful, Claude. I'll win no matter what, but you're only making things harder for yourself. * Claude: Losing hasn't even crossed your mind, has it? Ooh, this'll be a bit of shock, then. * Edelgard: To shock was your intention to begin with, was it not? Chapter 2 (White Clouds) First Kill * Edelgard: Regrettable...but there was no other way. Vs. Kostas * Kostas: Spoiled little noble! Just die like a good little rich kid! * Edelgard: Do you really think being born a commoner gives you the right to kill? Despicable. Chapter 4 (White Clouds) Vs. Death Knight * Edelgard: There's no way around it... I accept your challenge! * Death Knight: Oh? This will be fun... Chapter 7 (White Clouds) * "It’s almost time to begin. Steel yourselves, everyone." Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: So, it is time to cross blades… I have never imagined such a day would come to pass. * Edelgard: If the Empire and the Kingdom go to war, we’ll be able to fight as much as we please. * Dimitri: I am very sorry, but that is not something to joke about. The thought of fighting you is troubling at best. * Edelgard: In that case, I wonder when you’ll be able to stomach facing me in battle… Do you need a few moments? Vs. Claude * Claude: Hey, Princess! Heads up! There's a rat right by your Imperial feet... * Edelgard: BAH! I-- Huh. How dare you make a fool of me. You will not rile me with such childish tactics. * Claude: Ah, so the sheer terror in your eyes was...something else entirely. My mistake. Anyway, it was only a joke. * Edelgard: You really hope to unsettle me with childish jokes? It won't work. You must stand and fight! Chapter 8 (White Clouds) Vs. Solon * Edelgard: Tomas! No... Solon. I will stop you. * Solon: What?! If you insist on turning your blade against me, then expect no mercy. Vs. Death Knight * Death Knight: What are you trying to do here? * Edelgard: You're the one who should be answering that question. Stay out of my way! Chapter 10 (White Clouds) Vs. Kronya *'Kronya': Huh? What are you- Are you here to kill me? *'Edelgard': I am. Prepare yourself for death while you still can. Vs. Solon *'Solon': So, this is how it is... I cannot let you live! *'Edelgard': You stole the words from my mouth. You lost the moment you failed to kill the professor. Chapter 12 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Rhea * Rhea: No matter your reasons, I cannot permit you to go on living any longer! * Edelgard: The feeling is mutual. I must put a stop to your reign of tyranny! * Rhea: '''You must know what a fool you are. The greatest of sins is to make an enemy of the goddess herself! * '''Edelgard: '''I have only made an enemy of the church, not of the faith. Chapter 14 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Claude * '''Claude: We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard. * Edelgard: You're not so unfortunate yourself. And as usual, you're here at a most inopportune moment. * Claude: Well, I'm sure we have much to talk about... But how about we settle things first? * Edelgard: No objections here. Prepare yourself, Claude. Vs. Lysithea * Edelgard: Lysithea. How unfortunate that a talented woman like you should throw her life away on a pointless battle. * Lysithea: Ha, do not underestimate me. The fight is far from over, Edelgard! Vs. Nader * Nader: The emperor continues fighting at the front line. Is the Empire short on troops? * Edelgard: Unfortunately, I can't deny it. But then, I've heard the Almyran king does the very same. You have traveled far. I do hope it's for a king who would not only lead his army but fight at their side. * Nader: Touché... Yes, he is that sort of king! Chapter 17 (Crimson Flower) Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: Must you continue to conquer? Continue to kill? * Edelgard: Must you continue to reconquer? Continue to kill in retaliation? I will not stop. There is nothing I would not sacrifice to cut a path to Fódlan's new dawn! * Dimitri: Enough of this madness! This future of yours is built on a foundation of corpses and tears! Vs. Rhea * Rhea: An ancestor of the Hresvelgs, who became Adrestia's first emperor... He saved me. Supported me. Gave his all to the cause of defeating Nemesis. That I should find myself here at Tailtean, striking down his scion... * Edelgard: I don't advise presumptions, Rhea. I will not die by your hand. Chapter 18 (Crimson Flower) Vs. The Immaculate One * Edelgard: So it's true. You don't value human life at all. Isn't that right, Immaculate One? * The Immaculate One: Nonsense! Fools who do not accept their own sins are undeserving of salvation! You humans are the ones who betrayed! You betrayed me, and you betrayed my mother! * Edelgard: I did not betray you or her. I never believed in you from the beginning. Enemy Edelgard Chapter 1 (White Clouds) Vs. Byleth * "There can be no victory unless I defeat you. So be it! " Chapter 7 (White Clouds) Vs. Byleth * Edelgard: If you stand in my way, I will cut you down until you have no blood left to bleed. * Byleth: ... * Edelgard: What? I was just trying to rally your spirits. Now, to victory! Chapter 12 (White Clouds) "You will come to regret raising your blade against the emperor of the Adrestian Empire!" Vs. Byleth * "'''I wish you were someone whose heart could be swayed by my words and deeds. If it were so, I would have done anything to make you my ally..." Vs. Constance * '''Edelgard: So, House Nuvelle has chosen the path that will lead to its ultimate demise. How pitiable. * Constance: As you say, I have forfeited my claim on being a noble of the Empire. That is why you must permit me to challenge you in combat, that I may establish a new House Nuvelle. * Edelgard: As you wish. Let's see if your resolve is a match for my own. Vs. Claude * Claude: Here she is-Her Majesty-looking as pleased as a dog with a stick. What exactly happened to make you this way? * Edelgard: I'm simply seeing through a promise I made to myself a long time ago. * Claude: Isn't this much force excessive? Thanks to you, my own long-held ambitions are nearly destroyed. * Edelgard: If you don't want them to be destroyed completely, I suggest you turn tail and flee. Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: You're late. I... We are all tired of waiting. Now, let's separate that sick head from your neck, shall we? * Edelgard: Heh. You never were one for patience. Vs. Recruited Black Eagle * "Think very carefully about whether you wish to raise your sword against the Empire...or if you will offer it to us in fealty. And after you've thought it through, if you still wish to fight, I won't stop you. I will simply use the full extent of my power...and crush you." Chapter 17 (Azure Moon) and Chapter 17 (Verdant Wind) Vs. Byleth * "I knew when next we met one of our paths would have to come to an end. Your journey ends here, Professor. Forever..." Vs. Claude * Claude: We haven't seen each other since Garreg Mach. You've grown lovelier than ever, Edelgard. * Edelgard: You're not so unfortunate yourself. And you have the aid of the professor. Frankly, I'm jealous. Now's the chance for you and the professor to leave. * Claude: I'm afraid I must decline. Even if we left, we'd just have to come right back. Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: Stab your chest, break your neck, smash your head... I will allow you to choose your own death. * Edelgard: I'm not interested in methods of dying. All that matters is when death takes place, not how. * Edelgard: And I have no intention of dying today. * Dimitri: I'm sure all of the people you've slaughtered so far thought the same! Chapter 19 (Silver Snow) and Chapter 20 (Verdant Wind) * "So you're another of the goddess's vanguard. You don't have even a shred of self-awareness, do you? Come at me, so that I may put you out of your misery!" Mid-Battle (Verdant Wind) * Claude: Edelgard, give up! We don't want to kill you! * Edelgard: But... I must kill you. If I don't the righteous world which I dream of will never see the light. Come at me with everything you have. For one of us, this is the end! Vs. Byleth * Professor... I suppose you think you can defeat me. Is that right? But I will never give up. Even if my arms and legs failed me, I would still find a way to move forward. I will smash that false goddess and her minion into the ground! I will fight to free this world from her vile grasp! Vs. Claude * Edelgard: Your ideals, I understand they're not so far removed from my own. But without sufficient knowledge of this land's suffering, I can't entrust Fódlan to you! * Claude: Perhaps. I daresay it's true I don't fully understand the history of Fódlan. Still, I've seen many things in my life. Don't worry. I'll finish the job for you. Vs. Constance * Constance: What use are words? We are both set on our path. * Edelgard: How predictable. But so be it. I will now show you my true power! Vs. Flayn * Flayn: Edelgard! Please! Release Rhea... Release Fódlan! * Edelgard: If you strike me down, they will return. I cannot permit what you desire. You are a child of the goddess. You must not be allowed power over the people! Vs. Lysithea * Edelgard: "Lysithea...you and I are so alike. We could have walked the same path." * Lysithea: "We're alike? ....You don't mean to tell me...it's can't be!" * Edelgard: "Yet now we're at the crossroads. There's no turning back. Must we fight each other for the things we believe in?" * Lysithea: "That's exactly what's going to happen. And I will defeat you, Edelgard!" Vs. Recruited Black Eagle * This has nothing do to with where you were born. That we are fighting now is only a result of the choices you've made. So I'm going to give that the response it deserves. I will crush you with everything I have! Vs. Seteth * Seteth: Edelgard! Return Rhea! Release your grip on Fódlan! * Edelgard: If you strike me down, they will return. I cannot permit what you desire. You are a child of the goddess. You must not be allowed power over the people! Chapter 22 (Azure Moon) * You shall be obliterated! I will take you out so fast you will not have a chance to lament... Vs. Byleth * Facing you... I grow weak... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Our voices are all over the place. We must learn to work together in harmony." Cooking * "I never had a chance to cook in Enbarr, so my skills are a bit... underdeveloped. This would go a lot quicker if I could just use an axe or a sword." Dining Hall With Hubert No Support Level * Hubert: All I look for in a meal is a full stomach. You seem to be after something more than that, Lady Edelgard. * Edelgard: True. I feel that sharing a table with people you're close to is a precious opportunity that should never be taken for granted. A Support * Hubert: Heh. When the three of us sit together like this at the table... * Edelgard: Let me guess, we look as though we're plotting something wicked? You realize you're mostly to blame for that. With Ferdinand No Support Level * Ferdinand: I know why you sat us next to each other. You want to see who can eat more quickly. * Edelgard: Ferdinand. Please stop making everything a competition against me. B Support * Edelgard:: Ferdinand, I hope you'll take this opportunity to speak freely to me. * Ferdinand:: Tch! I do not require your permission to speak my mind. A Support * Edelgard: Ferdinand, you can say what you like about me some other time. For now, let's just enjoy a nice meal. * Ferdinand: You do not understand! It is my solemn duty as a noble to explain why you are wrong. With Petra No Support Level * Edelgard: Do you miss the food of your homeland, Petra? I wish there was a way to get some for you. * Petra: I have gratitude for your kindness. But it is OK. I am liking the food of Fódlan. B Support * Petra: Food of the palace is extravagant, but food of the battlefield is very plain. Are you finding it difficult to be adjusting? * Edelgard: Heh, no! It is not so bad. In all honesty, I have had to eat much worse food in the past. Gifts * "Interesting choice..." (Disliked gift) * "I appreciate it." (Liked gift) * "Thank you for this." (Favorite gift) Lost Items *"How did you know this was mine? Thank you, my teacher." * "A lost item? It doesn't look familiar... Maybe you should ask around." Tea Party Greeting * "Thank you for inviting me." * "Did you go out of your way to select my favorite tea? Thank you for the thought." (Favorite tea: Bergamot) * "Mmm, this tea is exquisite. Thank you for the wonderful treat." (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "A moment of relaxation… It has been a while. I find spending these quiet moments with you rather comforting." * "Do you remember the day we met? You protected me from those bandits." * "If I hadn’t been born to House Hresvelg, I imagine life would have been much simpler." * "It upsets Hubert when I spend time alone with you. I’ll refrain from telling him about this." * "One day, I’ll show you around the palace in Enbarr. It has a lovely garden." * "You’re always so calm." * "You’re much more meticulous than I would have guessed." * "Here I can take a break from the burden of being emperor. Perhaps that’s why I’m so comfortable with you." * "I have no intention of handing the Imperial throne over to any child I might have. Instead, I’ll choose an outsider who’s brilliant and kind." Observe * "Is something on your mind?" / "Is something the matter? You've been staring at me." (JP) * "Do you like my hair? Actually, it used to be much darker than this." * "I don't fuss with makeup all that much, but I do take excellent care of my hair." * "Would it be OK...if I just laze about for a few moments? You're the only one I can allow to see me like that." Quips * "It smells delicious." * "Ah! It's quite hot." * "Mm, this is lovely." * "Professor." * "Hm?" * "Are you sure?" * "Of course." * "Yes." * "What do you think?" * "Really? * "Wow." * "Hrm." End * "Thank you for the treat. This was...fun. I hope you'll invite me again." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I failed to focus..." ** Critique: "A bit harsh, don't you think?" ** Console: "Thank you. It won't happen again." * Great: ** "I still have much to learn." ** "I'm improving, thanks to you." * Perfect: ** "Nothing worth celebrating." * Praise: ** "Praise isn't necessary, really." Group Tasks With Hubert * Edelgard: Being preoccupied with Imperial duties is no excuse. * Edelgard: Here at Garreg Mach, I must do my part as a member of the team. * Hubert: I would advise you to pace yourself, but it's probably pointless. Let's proceed. With Ferdinand C Support * Edelgard: Our professor is certainly adventurous, but I wonder what the point was of putting us on the same team... * Ferdinand: What? You think teaming up with me is a bad idea? * Edelgard: Yes. Results or no results, this is far from a great idea. Unknown Support * Edelgard: Put your heart into it, Ferdinand! It'll be over sooner if you do. * Ferdinand: Yes. Right. I will try not to slow you down. * Edelgard: '''Nothing could slow me down for something trivial like this. With Petra * '''Petra: I will not be a burden. I will be doing my best for Lady Edelgard! * Edelgard: Don't worry, Petra. There is no use in fearing failure. It is my duty to help others when necessary. Stable Duty Weeding Clearing Rubble With Hubert * Edelgard: It's rather impressive how well we destroyed this place. Some areas are still useless. * Hubert: The emperor cleaning out the monastery. Heh. What a ridiculous image. * Edelgard: Quiet, Hubert. We've set up base here, so what choice do we have? Sky Watch With Hubert * Hubert: No need to concern yourself with trivialities, Lady Edelgard. I will handle this. * Edelgard: Hubert, the whole point is for us to achieve this together, don't you think? * Hubert: Perhaps you're right. Then let's see it done quickly. Results With Hubert * Perfect result: ** Hubert: Good results come easily for the two of us. ** Edelgard: We are the emperor and the Minister of the Imperial Household, after all. * Good result: ** Hubert: Honestly, an average result should disappoint an extraordinary pair like us. ** Edelgard: Right you are. The two of us should have done much better than this. With Ferdinand * Perfect result: ** C Support *** Ferdinand: What a splendid results! I am rather proud of myself, I must say. *** Edelgard: Is that so? In any case, I think it's time for a break. ** Unknown Support *** Ferdinand: Impressive. Your skills are unparalleled. You could have done it alone just as easily. *** Edelgard: It's not like you to say that. But honestly, we both pulled our weight. * Good result: ** C Support *** Ferdinand: Hm. I was hoping we would do better. *** Edelgard: It's a decent result for two people who don't get along terribly well. ** Unknown Support *** Edelgard: A decent result... at least we didn't run into any issues. *** Ferdinand: It is my fault, I am afraid. I really dragged us down... With Petra * Good result: ** Petra: I have sorrow, Lady Edelgard. We did not achieve a good result. ** Edelgard: Worry not, Petra. At least we completed our task. Certification Exams * "As expected." (passed) * "How shameful." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "As expected." (passed) * "How shameful." (failed) Level Up *"That won't do at all." (0 to 2 stats up) *"One step at a time..." (3 stats up) *"It's a long road yet." (3 to 6 stats up) *"I must get stronger." (4 to 6 stats up) *"My ambitions are sated...for now." (upon reaching Level 99) Post-Timeskip *"It's not enough!" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I've no time to idle. (3 to 7 stats up) *"My ambitions are within reach." (3 to 4 stats up) *"I must outwit even death." (3 to 7 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill *"My efforts were not in vain." *"I won't forget all I've learned." *"I'm getting closer.." Budding Talent * "Who knew this power slept within?" Post-Timeskip *"Now, to put this skill to use..." *"Another skill refined." *"Each milestone informs the next." Skill Mastered *"I've mastered this art." Post-Timeskip *"My efforts are paying off." Class Quotes Class Mastery *"I've mastered this art." Post-Timeskip *"My efforts are paying off." Reclassing *"Hm, a new power to wield..." *"I must grow into this new role." *"How best to use this strength?" Post-Timeskip *"Anything to grow stronger." *"Challenge begets victory." *"With this power, I will cut my own path!" Battle Quotes When Selected * "I will prevail." (Full/High Health) * "Think this through." (Medium Health) * "Unexpected." (Low Health) Post-Timeskip * "For the Empire!" (Full/High Health) * "Tread carefully." (Medium Health) * "I can't fall just yet." (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"Is that all?" *"You're weak!" Post-Timeskip *"Is that all?" *"You're weak!" Critical Attack *"I will prevail!" *"Don’t waste my time!" *"I’ll strike you down!" *"Watch this!" (Facing named church member) *"You too must fall!" *"Now my turn!" *"Your in my way!" *"The win is mine!" Post-Timeskip *"I'll strike you down!" *"You can't stop me!" *"This battle is your last!" *"No mercy!" (Facing named church member) *"I will show no mercy!" *"This is your final battle!" *"You too must fall!" *"I won't back down!" Gambit *"We won't hold back!" *"Now!" Post-Timeskip *"We won't hold back!" *"Now!" Gambit Boost * "Need back up?" Post-Timeskip * " Defeated Enemy *"Well, how was that?" *"Now you know your limits!" *"Your defeat was inevitable." *"Witness my power." *"Failure is not an option!" *"No obstacle will stand." Post-Timeskip *"Let's keep up the pace!" *"Your death was not in vain." *"For the fate of Fódlan." *"I will not tolerate obstacles!" *"The only possible outcome." Ally Defeats Enemy * "Show me more!" * "You're in good form." Post-Timeskip * "Your spirt is admirable!" * " Ally Heals/Rallies *"Well done." *"A great help." *"You'll be repaid." Post-Timeskip *"Well done" *" " Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Stubs